contrafandomcom-20200213-history
Brad Fang
is a character in the Contra series. He is an anthropomorphic super soldier created using the latest in genetic and cyborg technology. Description Brad Fang was first introduced into the series in Contra: Hard Corps, where he played one of the four main protagonists. After that, he has made a few cameo appearances in other games. He is a super soldier artificially created using the latest in genetic and cyborg technology, and is an expert in the use of heavy weaponry, specializing in close range, hand-to-hand combat. Even though his werewolf-like appearance and mounted Vulcan cannon for arm may seem menacing at first, he is known to be calm and well collected, and is a trusted member of the Hard Corps force. Weapons *'Weapon A': Beast Shooter—A Vulcan cannon with devastating power. *'Weapon B': Power Punch—Damage enemies with hurricane-force winds created by the speed of his punch! *'Weapon C': Flame Thrower—Short-range, but it incinerates everything near by. *'Weapon D': Psychic Blaster—Holding the button down stores up Brad's psychic power. Releasing it shoots a beam of mental energy. The longer you hold, the stronger the blast! Strategies Probably the character who requires the most skill to control, although used correctly he ends up potentially being the most powerful. The Power Punch does massive damage to bosses, although using it is only advised on certain occasions. The Beast Shooter is great against regular foes and good against bosses, although for the later it is best to make sure to fire at close range, as it loses some of its power the farther it travels. The Psychic Blaster works well against certain bosses if it is charged completely. An exploit is possible with the Power Punch where the blast can be turned into a fully charged shot from the Psychic Blaster. This is done by using the Power Punch and then switching to the Psychic Blaster (preferably as fast as possible). This allows Fang to shoot fully charged Psychic Blaster shots at will and can be used continuously in order to take down bosses at an impressive pace. Note that this strategy can also be used while using the Pause menu, as pausing allows weapon changing. Other appearances Brad, Ray and Sheena make a brief cameo in the interactive game TwinBee PARADISE in Donburi Shima. Gallery Conhcp3-3.gif|'Brads illustration by Yasuomi Umetsu for ''Hard Corps. Bandicam 2013-08-08 12-42-22-843.jpg bandicam 2013-08-08 12-48-04-828.jpg hqdefault2.jpg Bandicam 2013-08-08 12-45-23-281.jpg Brad Fang - Return - 02.png|Brad Fang from Contra: Return Trivia *The name "Brad Fang" could be a pun or mistranslated from "Blood Fang", as both can be transcribed into "ブラッド•ファング" (Buraddo Fangu) in Japanese. *In Contra: Rebirth, one of Fang's outfits shows him in human form instead of werewolf form. *Brad Fang has been shown to have his cannon on different arms at various times. In Hard Corps, his artwork, 1-b ending, and Secret endings depicts him with the cannon on the left arm. While his main intro, Space Station intro cutscene, and Endings C and D depicts the cannon on his right arm. Also, likely due to hardware or memory limitations, Fang's sprite is mirrored for both sides (his cannon will constantly switch arms while turning around). It's possible the cannon is designed for use on either of his both arms. *In Hard Corps, whilst being captured, his cannon will be taken away from him (and eventually returned). This implies the cannon is not completely integrated with or built into his arms. See also *Brad Fang (Return) Footnotes Category:Animals Category:Cyborgs Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Protagonists Category:Hard Corps characters